Magical Creatures Chapter 3
by Bobcatalpha17
Summary: Battle


It was already lunch. Lexie stood next to me in line.

"Do you want to sit next to me?" She invited. "Sure!" I grabbed a cup and a slice of pizza and quickly sat down at her table.

I looked around the table and asked in a hushed voice, "So are you all magical creatures?" After exchanging a quick glance with Lexie, they began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Wanda, a posseser. Don't worry, I didn't steal this body," A beautiful eyed girl smiled. There was Alice the werewolf, Vanessa the daughter of the Loch Ness monster, Arielle the mermaid, Angela the angel, Maple the dryad, Lexie the half vampire half Siren, and Jason the vampire.

I was watching Ariella, who had breathtaking good looks, not like a vampire's angelic look, more like a movie star's look. It was used for seducing boys, but Lexie was plain beautiful. Ariella had chocolatey brown locks that bounced and shone with every step. It was piled in a complicated pattern on her head. Her eyes were unusually a mysterious indigo, and her skin was fair, not tanned nor pale. She wore a denim miniskirt and a purple drape top that matched her eyes.

"There's somebody you should know," Vanessa said nervously, glancing around furtively.

"Who?" I wondered. How could I possibly need to know anyone else? All the magical creatures were right here! Vanessa pointed to a scraggly boy sitting by himself, a permanent smile painted on his pale lips. "Who's that?"

"Deron the devil," Alice whispered, leaning in. "He wants to take over the magical world. He's been collecting a large team of demons to fight us. Let's have a meeting in the forest after school. Next to your house," she added, after looking at me.

Later, we all met up in a quiet clearingnear my house. Lexie stood, obviously the leader of the group. "Everyone start working. You all know what to do!"

"How-" I started asking. Lexie immediately interrupted. "We've been attacked ?! I wondered.

"Someone...else," she said, answering the unspoken thought. I watched as Alice turned into a silver wolf. She snarled at me and pounced. I stepped aside. She morphed back, smiling.

"Good job!" She exclaimed. Turning away, she practiced lunging on a target. She had to be perfect. I turned my attention to Arielle, who was now in her mermaid form. Her gold tail glistened in the afternoon sunlight as she dove into the lake beside us that Vanessa had formed with her bare hands.

Ariella came up, her hair now a beautiful purple color. Vanessa jumped in beside her, scales forming behind her ears. She stared at the shimmering lake and a huge wave of water splashed onto Arielle, who came back at her with more water. Wanda had possesed a tree, which was walking around with the roots serving as feet. Jason lifted boulders and adjusted them in positions that were casual, but easy for us to grab if we needed them as weapons. Maple set traps of sap and vines. I gasped when I turned to Angela.

Her back now debuted a beautiful set of feathery wings and she glowed with golden light. She flashed a smile at me and took off.

"What are her abilities?" I asked Lexie in a low voice.

"She can turn any lesser dark animal to light," Lexie informed me. I stared around at everyone.

"Wow..."

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" She agreed and turned to me. "Now, teach me." Her voice rang with authority. I obeyed, but I didn't know. I was not experiencing the powers of a Siren, because I had already decided to teach her. The hours flew past as I taught Lexie. She learned quickly. Finally, as a flaming white ball of fire crashed into the lake, I smiled. "Now, you teach me the basics of a vampire," I said quickly.

"Sure." She picked a boulder up easily and tossed it to me. I expected a heavy weight, but the boulder was as light as a plastic cup.

"Throw that," she instructed. I heaved it into the trees and heard a loud crash.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. She taught me everything, from speed to blood sucking, except mind reading. At last, Maple ventured up to Lexie and whispered something in her ear. Of course, now that I figured out the ways of super hearing, I didn't miss it.

"It's about time we finished."

"Alright everyone! It's time to finish up!" She shouted. I started.

"Wait, what?"

"You aren't going to stay here until midnight, are you?" She winked at me. I glanced up. Oh. It was dinnertime. Soon, everyone was back to normal, except Lexie, who didn't sleep. She had explained to me that a Castor was human too. A Siren was not, a Siren was more of a creature. That didn't sleep. I said goodbye and whipped around, speeding to my house.

"I'm home, Mom!" I shouted.

"Oh. There you are, dear," Mom said. "Alexia explained everything." Well that explained the before-unexplained absence.

"How do you know Alexia?"

"Oh, well, before we adopted you, we met her. Isn't she the nicest person?" I rolled my eyes. Of course, "Alexia" had the uncanny ability of knowing people's minds, she knew that she would need this "friendship" with my foster mom.

"Oh, well, yeah," I muttered. I hurried to my room and found Lexie sitting on my bed, looking frightened. I had never seen her like that. "What?" I growled quietly, trying to get her to spit it out.

Finally, she turned to me, her expression wiped clean of any fear. "He's coming on Saturday. Decided. He's going to fight us. With the army," she said. It was Thursday. Did we have the guts to fight? Yes we did. That was not the question. Was I able to?


End file.
